With the continuous development of display technology, curved display panel is more and more popular. In general, the entire screen of the curved display panel is in an arc shape surrounding and orienting toward the user to provide a wide panoramic image effect. Compared with the flat display panel, in addition to the screen center of the display panel, the screen edge of the curved display panel can also provide a better viewing effect.
In general, a curved liquid crystal display panel is manufactured by first manufacturing a flat liquid crystal display panel, and then curving the flat liquid crystal display panel. A liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a base substrate, a thin film transistor array including a gate electrode, a gate insulator layer, an active layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode and so on, which are disposed on the base substrate, and a pixel electrode and the like. The color filter substrate includes a base substrate, a color filter, a black matrix and the like which are disposed on the base substrate.